(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel aminosteroids. In particular, it relates to novel aminoalkyl steroids of Formula I and II which exhibit potent antiarrythmic and local anesthetic activity without significant effect on cardiac output and blood pressure.
Several drugs, which may be administered singly or in combination, are available for the treatment of cardiac rhythm disturbances. Proper management of cardiac arrhythmias begins with a precise electrocardiographic diagnosis of the arrhythmia at hand. Equally important is knowledge of the clinical setting in which the rhythm disturbance is occurring. The effectiveness will be enhanced if the physician has knowledge of the following aspects of a given drug: (1) site(s) of action, (2) dosage, route and rate of administration, (3) site of metabolism and route of excretion, (4) range of therapeutic plasma concentration, and (5) clinical and electrocardiographic manifestation of side effects of toxicity.
Lidocaine is used for the treatment of ventricular extrasystoles and ventricular tachycardia, but is ineffective in the treatment of atrial arrhythmias. Toxicity is not uncommon. The electrophysiologic properties of quinidine, disopyramide phosphate and procainamide are similar. Quinidine appears more effective than procainamide against atrial arrhythmias but is equally effective in the treatment of unifocal and multifocal ventricular extrasystoles and ventricular tachcardia. A problem with these agents, however, is the lowering effect in blood pressure and cardiac output that they have. Patients with low blood pressure must be carefully monitored to prevent complications. Cecil, Textbook of Medicine, 15th ed. pg. 1264-1266 (1979).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A number of antiarrhythmic agents are currently known as described above. While a wide variety of steroids is also known, the novel compounds of the instant invention appear to have no close related art.